


Sharaku

by thegreennoodle



Category: Sinister (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Evil Influence, F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Deputy So and So/Courtney, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreennoodle/pseuds/thegreennoodle
Summary: Seeking revenge on the deputy, Bughuul takes the man into his world. As time passes, Bughuul's plans for the man move beyond death. Hopefully, the fragile human's spirit can withstand his teachings without going mad. It would be such a shame to lose his new toy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted on [my Sinister blog](http://bughuulshair.tumblr.com/search/fic)
> 
> The title is taken from page 6 [here](http://www.bulgari-istoria-2010.com/Rechnici/Sumerian_Dictionary.pdf)
> 
> Enjoy!

Bughuul was not sure why he brought the meddling human into his realm. 

He had gone to that cheap motel he knew the man was staying at with every intention to kill him. This human had been a thorn in his side for some time now. With every home this worm destroyed, that was one less meal for Bughuul. (And he was always so very hungry.) Bughuul hoped to scare the man off. Humans always ran when they laid eyes upon him, and Bughuul loved the delicious taste of their fear. The deputy had many pictures of Bughuul. It was easy to find him and show him what he was dealing with. The man was thinking off breaking Bughuul’s many chains. It would have been funny if it wasn’t so irritating.

The deputy was not a child, nor had he watched Bughuul’s marvelous film collection. He was not under his power as much as the children were. However, the fool was aware, and he provided Bughuul with many portals. He unknowingly gave Bughuul strength, and he was going to use it.

The human was running with what should have been the latest sacrifice to him. Bughuul raged at the thought. He did so love the trouble his children went through to create art for him, and this man ruined what could have been a fabulous show. Not only that, but he broke that wonderful camera that had captured so much art. Bughuul had no qualms about taking his rage out on that boy. He was given plenty of time to complete his task. His soul was not as satisfying as it could have been, but it would keep Bughuul sated for some time.

The man was surprised to see the ham radio Bughuul placed in his room. (That prying professor had already been dispatched by his daughter. Her soul tasted so sweet). It distracted him long enough for Bughuul to catch him by surprise. Humans always felt so fragile under his cold hands. The feeling always made his mouth water. What a shame he could no longer bite.

Of course, the deputy screamed and kicked and tried to get away. Bughuul savored the sound. What a fitting end for this pest.

He was reaching for the man’s neck when he suddenly went limp. Bughuul paused. The human had actually fainted. Bughuul felt the sides of is face twitch in an attempt to smile. Where was this man’s bravado now? He could overcome a group of his ghostly minions but he was nothing when faced with the god himself. It would be so easy to end the man now. One quick movemnt could lead to a broken neck. Afterwards, Bughuul could use his innards to decorate the room. His escaped prey would have to come in after the man if he took too long. Bughuul could record their reactions and then give them the same treatment. 

As he took another look at the man’s face, Bughuul found himself hesitating. He was strangely content to stand there and hold the man up and simply...look at him. He often held his children to feed or keep them some escaping. Sometimes he would even offer a soft touch to offer them a false comfort. It was something that had to be done. Bughuul usually only enjoyed contact with a human if it was to cause harm, but having the deputy in his grasp was – was – he wasn’t sure he had a word for it. _Satisfying_ , was the best he could come up with.

The urge to maim was gone. Bughuul wasn’t sure what to do now. What he did know was that he couldn’t just leave the man here to run away again. He still had to be punished somehow.

Bughuul laughed quietly to himself as he looked around the room. There were a few pictures of him alongside well-worn maps. The deputy put his hard-learned skills into finding Bughuul. He was almost flattered.

It was easier than Bughuul anticipated to pull the man into his realm. Bughuul didn’t hold him elegantly. He clutched the limp man to his chest like his girl children had done in the past with their rag dolls. A few small, decaying faces poked around the corner. Bughuul knew they were all frightened of him, rightfully so, but they had never seen him bring an adult here before. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. They scattered like roaches. The group that was with him at the farmhouse were staying out of his sight for the time being, lest they face his wrath like their would-be brother.

Bughuul carried the man off to his preferred room. It was decorated to his tastes: large, dark and the walls were covered with his children’s art. There were old paintings from Babylon, crude drawings from the Middle Ages, gramophone records from a few centuries ago, and gritty film constantly playing. All forever new and fresh here.

Bughuul thought about dropping the man to the hard marble floor and watching him from a nearby high-back chair. Wouldn’t that make a sight? The human waking in an unfamiliar place only to see a dark and capacious god watching him from what could be a throne?

Instead, Bughuul walked over to a long couch and laid down on his side. The human was clutched to his chest tightly. The human squirmed, uncomfortable in his sleep. Bughuul’s arm would leave a bruise. His face twitched at the thought. 

There was a mirror across from them. Bughuul had no desire to see his own reflection. He had looked the same for thousands of years. He now studied the image of the pair of them in the polished glass. The contrast between them was ridiculous. The human’s skin was peachy and flush with red blood. His dark hair was nothing extraordinary. His mouth hung slightly open in a comical way. Bughuul’s gray pallor and dark hair stood out against the man. Bughuul’s human-like shape helped him catch his prey, but he was really nothing like them. The sight of the man’s open mouth brought Bughuul’s attention to his own sealed one. It was something he had gotten used to long ago, though the memory and the indignity still stung. Oh the things he could do with his mouth…

He still didn’t know what to do with the human. As long as he was in this realm, Bughuul could do whatever he wanted to him. He could drain him slowly like he did his children, or he could keep him in his current state forever. Perhaps Bughuul would keep him trapped here for a number of years. He could keep the man strapped to this very couch, watching every film he had in his collection over and over and over again. He could pull out every child drawing he had and explain the story behind it. The man would squirm, he would cry and complain, he would insult and spit. But he would remain here. He would be Bughuul’s. Yes, the deputy could make a fun plaything. He would be out of Bughuul’s way and he would make many more chains to replenish the one this man destroyed. Maybe he would make the man help. Maybe Bughuul would get bored and dispose of the human before then. Either way, Bughuul had much fun ahead of him.

The deputy began to stir in his arms. Show time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was easy to lose track of time in this dark world of Bughuul’s. The ex-deputy could have been here hours, weeks, or months.

He had never been an overly religious man, despite how often the search for Bughuul had driven him to seek spiritual counsel. However, he imagined being trapped here was akin to being in Hell. Sure, there was no fire or brimstone and all that jazz, but he did have his own personal demon to torment him all hours of the day. 

He could only suppose that this was Bughuul’s idea of revenge. The man often wished he had just been killed in that seedy motel room. He would reprimand himself for that thought. He had to stay strong. He had to get through this and get back to Courtney and Dylan. True, he hadn’t known them long, but he could see a future with them. They needed someone who would understand what they’ve been through. Maybe he shouldn’t think so much of himself, but he was afraid his disappearance was taking a huge toll on them. They had just lost their son and brother. How was losing someone else right after that effecting them? He could only hope they were doing okay. 

The thing was, Bughuul didn’t make it easy to stay strong.

The former deputy had learned enough about the supposed deity to know he was evil. He killed families and ate kids. What else did the man need to know? This thing needed to be stopped and he was the one to do it. 

As it turned out, Bughuul was far worse than he could have ever imagined. He thought psychological torture was the thing’s game, but Bughuul was proving perfectly able to get up close and personal.

Bughuul had some terrible power to dig into his head. The former deputy recalled the first moment he woke up in this room. He knew at once that something wasn’t right. At that moment he should have been with what was left of the Collins family, and instead he was in the grip of a monster. 

Bughuul didn’t waste any time in making his captive’s life miserable. While on the force, the man had encountered and dealt with all kinds of threats, but those could be dealt with. He didn’t know how to cope with some unnameable force invading his mind, carelessly looking through his thoughts, his memories, his hopes and dreams. Bughuul learned everything about the deputy in those awful moments. The man could see his entire life swirling around in his mind. Bits and pieces would stand out: a puppy when he was small, an angry male voice yelling his name before a fist came swinging down, pretty girls and boys who caught his eye, drunken nights in college, his diploma and then joining the force. It slowed as it came to the point where he met Ellison Oswalt and learned about Bughuul. The demon wanted to comb through those carefully. Damn narcissist. 

When it was finally over, he felt so exposed. Every secret or ace he could ever want to hide from Bughuul was now revealed to him. What the hell was he going to do now?

_There’s nothing you can do._

The man jumped in surprise at the voice intruding in his head. (Well, as best he could with the restrictive arms still around him.) It wasn’t what he expected Bughuul to sound like. The voice was an average, smooth tenor that came in a whisper. Perfect for soothing a frightened child or scaring them into submission. 

_You have had an average life, Deputy. Greater men than you have tried and failed to find me. Although it is a shame that we could not meet during your childhood. I’m sure that you could have made me a beautiful sacrifice out of that father of yours._

A spark of anger ran through him. “Shut up, asshole!” he barked.

The arms around him constricted painfully, as if he were being crushed by a large snake. Oh great, now the thing was pissed.

_You will be more careful with your words, mortal. I do not tolerate such disrespect._

“You’re one to talk. You won’t even call me by my name!”

Low laughter echoed through his head. It was unsettling. _I was under the impression your name was “Deputy So and So” from watching Ellison Oswalt. I do not see why you were so fond of the man. His personality was almost as weak as his writing! The only real art he has ever been apart of is when his daughter made her film for me._

The man struggled with renewed vigor. The Oswalt case had been a sore spot for him ever since the murders happened. Bughuul knew this and was trying to provoke him. He should do his best to stay cool, but the former deputy wasn’t about to let this thing bully him.

More creepy laughter. _You think you can escape the grasp of a god?_

“Yeah, some god you are!” he snapped. “You’re just another leech that’s been forgotten with time! You’re an ugly freak- Ah!”

There was pain everywhere. His head felt like it was about to explode. He desperately rubbed it against the couch cushion in an attempt to relieve the pressure. 

_You are either very brave or very foolish to test me like this, Deputy. I will not warn you again._

He cried out again as he was flipped onto his back. His eyes were shut as a faux shield from the pain, and some force compelled him to open them and see Bughuul looming over him. Something like a demented grin was stretched across the demon’s not-mouth.

_I wonder how long this spirit of yours will last._

He couldn’t hold back a frightened cry as a smooth, but clammy hand stroked his cheek.

_Let’s have some fun, Deputy._

 

He used to wonder what it was that caused these children to kill their families. What could they have seen or heard to make them do such horrible things? He knew from professor Stomberg that Bughuul liked artistic sacrifices, and that recording of the little Norwegian girl playing her piano whilst slaughtering her family gave him an inclination. Having Zach Collins chase his family down with a camera helped him learn, too. But even with all that, the former deputy could not have predicted the horrors that Bughuul showed him on film.

Now that the deity could really touch him, the man discovered that Bughuul was very strong. It was ridiculously easy to drag the human from the couch to a chair that looked fit for torture across the room. As soon as he was pushed to sit in it, straps came around his ankles and wrists, keeping him from getting up. Bughuul pushed his head against the back of the chair and strapped his head down. He pried the man’s eye open and placed something sticky on the lid, preventing it from being closed. He repeated the action with the other eye.

If he wasn’t scared before, the man definitely was now. He was completely immobilized and had nowhere to look but forward. What did Bughuul have in mind for him now?

Bughuul stood in front of him and held up an old film canister. _Pool Party ‘66_ was written across it. His feeling of dread grew.

_I want to show you the art my children make for me, Deputy. My hope is that you will learn an appreciation for it._

The former deputy heard him put the film reel into a camera that must have been to the side. The projector came to life and showed the deputy its horrible contents. That poor family, drugged and drowned by their own child while a monster watched…

Despite his bindings, he still tried to turn away and shut his eyes. Anything to block out this evil. He could feel Bughuul’s gaze on him. The bastard was enjoying seeing him squirm.

Thankfully, the film ended quickly. His relief was short lived.

_You did not seem to enjoy that one. Why don’t we watch another?_

 

His life became reduced to a never ending parade of macabre “art”. Like a proud father, Bughuul had kept every depiction of every sacrifice made to him over the years. It was like a museum collection of murder. Now, the former deputy had done his fare share of case studies and crime research and what-if-scenarios. It was easy to view grisly photos and hear gruesome details with a cool detachment. He pitied the victims, but he wasn’t losing any sleep over their misfortune. 

This was different. The videos alone were bad because he was forced to see the act happen, when he was used to dealing with the aftermath. It was so much more real. When he was still on the force, he hoped that he could prevent crimes before they happened, so that innocent people wouldn’t have to suffer. He wished that he could jump into these films and save these unfortunate families form their poisoned offspring.

Bughuul enjoyed his suffering. With every film or record or painting, Bughuul would say something about the child who made it. Before he knew it, the man had a long list of names to go with a brief description of looks and mannerisms. Bughuul threatened to introduce him to some of the children in the future. (Okay, it hadn’t been a threat per se, but the man in no way wanted these murderous brats near him.)

He thought he was safe from the Snuff-O-Rama when Bughuul pulled out the stuff predating modern technology. He was wrong.

There was a library’s worth of sculptures and papyrus and paintings and drawings. So much pain and suffering depicted in charcoal, paint, pen, and clay. They all looked fresh and new. It would have been neat to see if the older stuff if it wasn’t for the circumstances. Bughuul started with stone slabs with a paint style that even the human could tell was ancient Babylonian. Okay, he could deal with that. He’s spent his career looking at pictures.

Of course, Bughuul had to ruin that. While one hand held the slab in front of the man’s face, the other was placed on his head. As if another movie started to play in his head, he could see the events depicted on the slab as Bughuul had seen them. He was momentarily amazed to see an ancient culture like this. He took a moment to observe the ancient temples, the clothing, the people. Somehow it wasn’t as bad as seeing the recent films. He could almost pretend he was watching a very graphic documentary.

_You do not seem as distraught now. Are you finally seeing the beauty in what me and my children accomplish?_

Did Bughuul honestly think he was giving in now? “No, damnit,” he bit out.

He could sense the demon’s displeasure. Was he actually offended by that? _This has been one of my favorites for a very long time. How about another like it?_

Of course they were the thing’s favorites. They were from the time when he was actually important. He winced as pain flooded his skull. Bughuul apparently didn’t care for his opinion. Whatever.

As Bughuul showed him more, he couldn’t help but wonder how Bughuul managed to fall into obscurity. It seemed like he recieved plenty of sacrifices and worship and all that. Even if the old pagan gods faded out with Abrahamic religions, they were still well known from the many statues and stories about them. Bughuul managed to be erased by only some medieval Christians. Why was this demon lesser known when the others thrived?

He tensed as a cool hand ran through his sweaty hair. There was annoyance coming from Bughuul, but it wasn’t aimed towards him. In fact, the monster seemed almost...pleased? 

_That is story for another day, Deputy. Perhaps I will tell it to you...if you behave._

The hell was that supposed to mean? Bughuul didn’t give him much time to think about it. He presented the human with a canvas filled with childish drawings in oil paint.

_Maybe this will excite you more. You humans came up with more creative killing methods during this time._

 

At some point, he began to feel tired. He wasn’t sure if that was even possible in Bughuul’s realm. It must have taken a lot of time to see as much of Bughuul’s “art” as he did. He hadn’t felt hungry or had to use the bathroom or anything. Which was good, because he wouldn’t trust any food Bughuul brought him.

He realized that he became completely relaxed in his chair, as if he were trying to unwind after work in his comfy armchair with a beer. It wasn’t as though he didn’t register the horror of what this demon showed him anymore, it was more like...he was becoming indifferent. There was only so much a person could see of anything before they stopped caring. No matter what age or media the sacrifice was depicted on, the man knew people were going to die. No point in being surprised about it. It if wasn’t for whatever kept his eyes open, he would have nodded off some time ago.

He barely registered his bonds being undone. The stuff on his eyelids was removed and they immediately shut with no intention on opening for some time. He only had the strength to make a small noise in protest as cold, strong arms lifted him up. It was like being carried by a statue.

_You are a surprisingly wonderful audience, Deputy. Although I do wish you were as enthusiastic as you were attentive._

Yeah, because he totally volunteered to watch all of that. 

Bughuul was showing him what was going on through the deity’s own eyes. The man saw his almost-sleeping form being practically cradled in this thing’s arms. An eye twitched on his otherwise peaceful face. He felt the couch cushions as Bughuul placed him down on it. He was surprised when Bughuul placed a soft blanket over him.

_You must rest now. You will need your strength for later on. I have much more in mind for us._

Everything went dark as he fell asleep in the first time in what felt like a long time. For now, he was free of Bughuul and his mind games.

 

When he woke, Ashley Oswalt was standing inches from the couch. The former deputy sat up quickly. The blanket pooled in his lap. Logically, he knew she had to be somewhere in this realm, but he never expected to see her again. He had not seen the red haired girl since the day her father called about a disturbance in their attic. Even then, it was a passing glance. He memorized her face not from then, but from the newspapers that detailed the murders of her family.

He lost count of how many times he stared at that family photo, wondering how such a sweet looking girl could do such horrible things. Then again, that’s what Bughuul’s terrible, suffocating influence could do to people. He shuddered as he took in her appearance. Pajamas covered by a blood covered painting smock. This must be what she hacked her family to death in. What a get-up to be stuck in forever. Or...however long she lasted. He felt a small bit of pity. No matter what that monster convinced these children to do, they didn’t deserve this fate.

“Deputy,” she greeted in a small voice. Her expression was eerily blank, but her eyes held a child-like softness.

“Ashley,” he choked out. It seemed like forever since he had used his voice. “What are you doing here? Did...did _he_ send you?”

The girl shook her her head. “No, I don’t think I’m supposed to be here. He never lets any of us in this room.”

“Then why-?”

“I just wanted to see you,” Ashley explained. “We never see grown-ups here. He can’t eat them.”

The man nodded. Honestly, he was glad to have some company other than Bughuul. “Does he talk to you about me? Does he say what he plans on doing with me?”

She fiddled with her smock. “We asked after he brought you here. He said that you were his now, and we weren’t to disturb him when he was with you.”

What did that mean? Did Bughuul regard him as property? As some little play toy to psychologically torture for eternity? He wouldn’t doubt that for a minute.

“How long has it been since I came here?” He winced at how desperate he sounded, but he needed answers so badly.

The girl shrugged. “I’m not sure exactly. Time passes kinda funny here. But...in the last house, it was snowing outside, if that helps.”

Snow? It had been late summer when he was last back in his own damn dimension. So it had at least been five months. It simultaneously felt like so much more time had passed, and yet not enough for that to be right.

“Did you like my film?” she asked eagerly, catching him off guard. “I know he’s been showing them to you. I worked really hard on it!”

He felt bile rise. “How could you do that?” he demanded quietly. He didn’t have the strength to shout. “That was your _family_. Your own mom and dad and brother! How could you kill them like that? Because he told you to?”

Ashley frowned. “I hated them. Dad was so mean to me! He kept moving us around. All the kids at school didn’t like me. He was always either yelling at me or ignoring me. Mom wouldn’t do anything about it. She let him hole himself up in his office. Trevor was so annoying. He would hide my paint and call me names. None of them even noticed what was going on until...”

“Your father would have crawled through glass for you.” The former deputy knew from his brief talks with Ellison Oswlat that the man could be difficult, but he also knew what it was like to try and figure out Bughuul. Despite his dickish tendencies, the man knew without a doubt that Ellison loved his family dearly.

Ashley didn’t look impressed. “There’s no point in that now.”

They both shuddered as the air grew even colder. He didn’t have to look to know Bughuul was standing close by. He turned his head anyway. He could see the annoyance on the demonic face. Ashley looked appropriately frightened. He didn’t know if Bughuul said anything to her, but when the monster raised his arm and pointed toward the door, Ashley sprinted toward it and let herself out.

A chill ran up his spine when Bughuul turned towards him. Was he going to be punished for talking to the girl without permission?

Bughhul silently walked closer and sat down on the end of the couch. He gripped the man’s shoulder and pulled him down so he was laying with his head in Bughuul’s lap. The blanket was pulled over him again.

_Go back to sleep. You need more rest._

He instantly obeyed the command and drifted back into unconsciousness. 

 

He wasn’t sure when Bughuul started to be more casually physical with him. It must have been a gradual process. Small touches here and there so he wouldn’t care when it evolved to more. 

Bughuul had years upon years worth of art in his collection. He would let the former deputy nap in between their viewing sessions. He think it began with him waking up to the feeling of Bughuul stroking his hair. He would stay still and enjoy the calming touch for a few moments before he fully registered what was going on and pulled away. Where did Bughuul get off stroking him like a house cat? He wasn’t a goddamn pet. ( _I disagree, Deputy._ )

A cold hand would slip into his, or it would caress and cheek and hair while Bughuul continued to act like the art teacher from hell. It’s not that the former deputy welcomed the contact, but he got used to it the same way he got used to the cold and the lack of human contact. ( _Why do you need that when you have me?_ ) 

After some time, Bughuul began to give him breaks from the Murder Marathon. He brought books for the man to read and would leave him alone for some time to enjoy them in peace. ( _I’m afraid my selection in English is limited. I know that you do not speak any other tongues, nor do you play any instruments, so I did not bother to bring those. Perhaps you should use your time here to develop some artistic talent_.)

...Dick...Ow!

_I do keep warning you, Deputy._

The man enjoyed all the privacy he could get. He could never completely relax. He was still in Bughuul’s world and the deity could return to his side at any moment he chose. But the thing was usually gone long enough for him to get comfortable. He spent what had to be hours reclining on the couch and reading whole novels. Any sort of entertainment that wasn’t produced by Bughuul’s “children” would do for him. It was finally a distraction form his situation. He was surprised when he found a few of his favorite crime novels in the book stack. Did Bughuul already have those, or did he get them just for the deputy?

His mood was tainted when he discovered a copy of _Kentucky Blood_. This was another way for Bughuul to taunt him. He placed the book out of sight and tried to quickly forget he saw it.

When Bughuul did rejoin him, it always came as a shock. The man had no way of sensing his captor’s presence. Bughuul didn’t even greet him properly. He would instead run a cold hand over the back of his neck or cover his eyes, just to see the man’s reaction.

“You’re spending too much time with those kids,” he complained once. He was trying to calm himself after almost jumping out of his skin. “You’re picking up their habits.”

This amused Bughuul. The human let out an embarrassing scream when Bughuul suddenly sat beside him and pulled him so he was laying against the thing’s chest. Strong arms kept him from getting up. It was like a reenactment of when he first woke up here. Bughuul’s touch felt more repulsive than ever. He squirmed as best he could.

_Why are you so eager to be away from me? I was beginning to think that you missed my presence._

“I was _not_ ,” he insisted. He hated how petulant he sounded.

Bughuul chuckled. _I am sorry I had to be away. I did have to feed, and the children were becoming restless with my long absences._

“Are you saying they actually miss you when you’re gone? After all you’ve done to them?”

_But of course! I am their god. They worship me, idolize me._

Even with all he had seen, the man had a hard time believing that. Did the children not realize Bughuul was eating them alive? Did they not care? Just how much power did this demon have over them?

_The children are glad that their life force is being given to such a higher being. They were all unhappy in their mortal lives. I offered them a way out, as well as a greater purpose in their existence. They are better off as my servants than an average child with a mundane future ahead of them._

“You’re a trickster,” he protested. “You lie and manipulate and make them think they’re getting a prize when all you’re really offering is death.”

_Mmm. Perhaps. But it has worked for so long. I have thrived even when others sought to erase me. I have grown strong while others have weakened._

He could sense hidden meaning behind that last part. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it was about. 

He cried out as Bughuul’s head settled in the crook of his neck and he was held even tighter. Was...was this thing actually cuddling with him?

_Is this not what human adults like to do? I have been watching your kind for millenia and some things always stay the same with you._

Bughuul was only doing this to piss him off. He had to be. “Yeah, but with people we actually enjoy being with!”

_Oh? You do not enjoy being with me?_ The voice was teasing. _I thought we were building a strong companionship!_

“...I hate you so much.”

_Why don’t we change that attitude, hmm?_

 

Bughuul was enjoying his human pet more than he could have imagined. The man’s spirit did not break like a twig, as most humans did. Instead, it became malleable. It stayed strong, but Bughuul could twist and shape and rebuild the man as he saw fit.

He was a solitary creature. His nature was to feed and seek out entertainment. He never understood the love or friendship or loyalty that humans always prattled on about. But he did know when he liked something, he had to have it. The deputy had become one of his prized possessions in the short time they had been together. Bughuul didn’t forsee getting rid of the man in the near future. He was not yet bored, so that was a promising sign.

His human was dozing soundly in his grip. Bughuul knew humans did this for comfort, but such an act was a demonstration of control and ownership for him. The deputy was slowly but surely learning who he belonged to.

While he often did not think beyond where his next meal would come from, Bughuul found himself wondering what the future might hold for him and his pet. It was only a matter of time before the man was completely his. It had been so long since a fully grown human had paid tribute to him. The man could be his new priest, his advocate to spread Bughuul’s image around the world and bring him the worship he deserved.

Yes, a new golden age for him could be achieved through this man. 

_He couldn’t wait._


	3. Chapter 3

Bughuul’s realm extended beyond just the few rooms the former deputy had been allowed to see. It was a strange place. Not completely nightmarish, but not pleasant enough for the man to be comfortable. He likened it to a more fucked up version of Wonderland. He was a thirty-six year old heavily traumatized Alice and Bughuul was a frightening White Rabbit.

God, he wished that he’d never gone down this rabbit hole.

There was no source of light, and yet their surroundings looked as if they were illuminated by moonlight. They were walking on a stone bridge that was riddled with cracks and small holes, but the man somehow knew it wouldn’t collapse. There was a cavern underneath the bridge. He didn’t even want to know how deep it was. (Oh God, what if something was down there?) Across from them was a pale gray mountain, and in its center was a waterfall. It had no source that the man could see. The frothing water seemed to appear out of thin air before it cascaded down into a pool at the bottom. It was a beautiful sight, he had to admit. Hopefully it wouldn’t suddenly turn into blood or whatever.

Bughuul held his left hand tightly. The contact could be mistaken as romantic by an onlooker, but the man knew the grip was more of a leash than a comfort. Not that he had any intentions of running. Who knew what weird, omnivorous shit resided here? Besides, Bughuul could easily catch him.

The demon’s strong thumb pressed painfully against the empty space where his fingers should have been. He hadn’t had much time to focus on his injury. After that homicidal kid Zach chopped them off, he and the rest of the Collins’ had to hide from him, then flee their burning home, and then Bughuul snatched him up. He realized after some time that there wasn’t much feeling in Bughuul’s realm, unless the demon willed it. He often forgot about about his still unhealed wound unless Bughuul payed attention to it.

 _I could fix it if you so desired._  

His head snapped back over to his captor. Bughuul’s gaze was directed toward the waterfall, as if the suggestion was nothing to him. 

“You can do that?” he asked, incredulous. Bughuul having the power to heal seemed impossible. The deity could only destroy as far as the human was concerned.

Bughuul turned to look at him. The inhuman face still unsettled him, but it had become familiar. _Yes, I could do so easily. However…_

Of course there was a catch. “What do you want?”

_Hmm...not much, I believe. I do wish, though, that you would be more…_

Damn it, the creature was teasing him. He tried in vain to pull his hand free. It was only a half-hearted attempt. “What is it?” he demanded impatiently.

He could tell Bughuul was amused by all this. _We’ve been together for some time now. Would it be too much to ask that you stop being so resistant toward me and all I can show you? Give you? You should know by now that you are not going anywhere. Why are you still dreaming of the day you can return to your lonely, mundane life in the mortal realm? Your place is here, by my side._

“Y-You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he stammered. He felt a mix of outrage and disbelief. Bughuul knew damn well that he wanted nothing the demon had to offer, and he never would. 

_I assure you that I do not jest. Just give in to me, do as I say, and I could give you more than you have ever dreamed of!_

“I’m not one of those little kids you can trick!” he snapped. “I’m not going to fall for your promises of candy and puppies! Anything that comes from you can’t be any good.”

If Bughuul had normal eyes, he would probably be rolling them. He pulled on his pet’s hand and they started to walk again. 

_You will think on it._ An order, not a request.

“Yeah, right,” he muttered. It would be a dark day if he ever even considered giving in completely to this demon.

The bridge lead to a meadow that was filled with frosty grass and small, pale flowers. They made no noise as they crunched under the pair’s feet. Like the waterfall, it was a peaceful area.

_I let the children come here to play sometimes. Their games often include reenacting their sacrifice to me._

Okay, that peace was now gone.

_It would do you good to spend time with them. You must overcome this aversion you have to them. They will not hurt you unless I order it. Furthermore, they are very curious about you._

Oh, goody, the murder kids wanted to see him. And what the hell did Bughuul mean they wouldn’t hurt him unless ordered? Was Bughuul planning on having them come after his already traumatized ass?

“Let’s just keep walking,” he grumbled. He didn’t want to think about any of this right now. Or ever.

Thankfully, Bughuul obliged. 

 

“What did you do to Zach Collins?”

He wasn’t sure why he asked it. They were seated on the couch, with Bughuul’s arm around the former deputy’s shoulders. The contact wasn’t welcomed, but it was tolerated. He had taken a few semesters of French in college, and he was flipping through an English to French dictionary in hopes of remembering some of it. Doing anything “artsy” seemed to please Bughuul, and the man was happy for any distraction. He had no idea why Courtney’s dead son popped into his head within a sea of French verbs.

 _Did you not see for yourself?_ The demon sounded annoyed, obviously still bitter at the memory of his lost meal.

Indeed he did. He flinched at the memory of the poor kid disintegrating before the man’s and his family’s eyes.

_I like to devour souls slowly. They last longer and I stay fuller. But that boy was little more than a snack. He was not fit to keep around._

He couldn’t help but be angry at that. He knew Zach before Bughuul’s influence overcame him. He was a typical, rascal of a little boy. He didn’t deserve what happened to him.

 _Why do you ask?_ There was something dangerous in Bughuul’s tone.

He fidgeted nervously, causing the deity’s grip on him to tighten. “I don’t know, really, I just -”

 _I think you do know._ Bughuul roughly grabbed his chin and turned the man’s head toward the creature. _Tell me. Now._

He realized that he did know why he was thinking about Zach. It was not knowledge he wanted to share with Bughuul, but he knew from experience that the demon had many, often painful, ways of getting what he wanted. “I...I was thinking about his mother,” he confessed. “And Dylan. I thought they would want to know what happened to him.”

_I see. And perhaps they do wonder about that boy’s fate. But tell me, why is it any of your concern? You are never going to be around to tell them._

The man could tell that he’d crossed some sort of line. He wasn’t completely sure why, but Bughuul was angry at him.

_You were close to that woman, yes? And the other boy?_

“Well, yeah, I was helping them-”

_We both know it was more than that. I watched you while you were with them -_

“Wait, what? I figured you were around somewhere, but don’t tell me it was constant surveillance from you.”

_Human, you do recall that I see and move in images of myself, yes? I have been watching you for **years.**_

“All that time? Like, as long as I’ve been investigating you?”

A heavy sigh. _Yes. Now -_

“Hold on. Did-did you see anything...weird? I mean I’m no different than any other guy-”

_I saw nothing different than what I have seen your kind do for millenia. Even so, I only watched to see what your next move would be concerning my territory._

“Oh...alright then.”

It was silent for a few moments.

_The issue, my pet, is that you are still fantasizing about leaving me. Did we not discuss this mere days ago?_

Bughuul knew that he had no way of keeping track of time here, but that was beside the point. “I didn’t spend much time with them, but I love Dylan and Courtney like my own family. I’ll never stop wanting to go back to them.”

He anticipated the onslaught of pain in his skull. He knew going against Bughuul’s will would bring this on, but he didn’t care. Holding onto hope was going to get him through this. He wanted to see Courtney’s beautiful face and kiss her soft lips again. He wanted to make sure Dylan was safe and happy. He would, he had too, one day.

It took a moment to notice that his head was resting against Bughuul’s chest. The demon was trying to “comfort” him after giving him a killer migraine. The man had studied plenty of manipulation tactics while on the force. He wasn’t going to fall for this false care, ever.

_Give it time. I’ll win your devotion, yet. You will see that the attention of a god is better than what any woman can offer you._

 

He gulped nervously as he surveyed the children in front of him. Bughuul was making good on his promise of forcing the man spend time with these little ghouls. The demon’s hand was a firm pressure on his back.

He was oddly reminded of that time a blind date showed him pictures of her five kids. Was Bughuul going to pressure him into being their new step-daddy?

_You are ridiculous._

He knew two of them already: Ashley Oswalt and Stephanie Stevenson. Ashley smiled shyly at him while Stephanie looked bored to tears. How strange to see the little girl here, after thinking she was dead and gone for so long, after seeing what became of her family. Did Bughuul select them to taunt him, or because he was familiar with the girls?

He recognized the boy from the _Pool Party_ video, and there was another small blond who he couldn’t place. They looked at him curiously. How long had it been since they were able to interact with an adult human?

Bughuul inclined his head toward the small group, having a silent conversation. The man wondered if they felt just as awkward as he did.

“Hello, Deputy,” Ashley said after a moment.

“Ashley,” he greeted. Okay, that was plenty of quality time, right?

He could practically feel Bughuul’s exasperation. _Come now. You are not the type to cower before mere children, are you?_

Normal children, no. Creepy ghost kids who killed their families for the sake of a supposed deity that no one had ever heard of? That was pushing it.

_The children are not as they once were, as you might imagine. They are utterly devoted to me, and my feedings have drained them of energy and spirit. But they are not completely gone. You should be kind to them while they still last._

...Was Bughuul trying to guilt-trip him now?

_No. I am merely letting you know what to expect. Now enough of this stalling._

He cried out when Bughuul suddenly disappeared. Was that asshole honestly heaving him alone here?

_Behave._

He felt Bughuul’s presence fade. Yup, he was all by himself with the murder kids. What was he supposed to do here? Give them advice on dating and how to get into college?

He cried out when Stephanie reached out and grasped his sleeve. Her companions laughed. Sadistic little-

“I saw you at my house,” she said, “after I made my movie.”

“Oh really?” His voice came out a bit strangled. 

She finally grinned. “Yeah, me and Mr. Boogie watched while you cut my family down and took pictures and all that. He said he was really proud of me.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet...” His stomach churned as he recalled that day. The flurry of excitement at the station, driving up to the horrifying scene, clearing the area, the mad search for the lost little girl, the investigation that went nowhere. Life was so much simpler then. 

“I wish that you had left them up longer. Mr. Boogie thought they made great decorations.”

Yup, time for a change of subject. He turned to the blond boy. “So...what’s your name?”

“Stephan,” he replied. Judging by his accent, he was from Eastern Europe. “Mr. Boogie said that he showed you my film.”

The former deputy recognized the kid then. The images of a mother, father, and their two sons having a picnic in the woods played in his head. Everything was normal until the scene changed and the family, sans one son, were tied together on the ground. They screamed as a pack of thin wolves closed in on them. The man desperately wished he had been able to look away from what followed.

“Yeah, I-I’ve seen all your films,” he admitted. 

“What was your favorite part of mine?” Ashley demanded, excited. He thought he had made his stance on how seeing Ellison Oswlat and his family being slaughtered made him feel the last time they met, but Ashley was conveniently forgetting that.

“Uh -”

Before he knew it, he had four dead children grasping onto his arms and demanding to know the man’s thought on their familial sacrifice. And “It was all good” was evidently not a good answer.

Somehow, he was going to get Bughuul for this. 

 

Later, when Bughuul finally returned and shooed the kids away, the deputy was so relieved.

“What took you so long?” he groaned. “This may be the first time I’m actually happy to see you.” That earned him a hard pinch on the cheek. 

_I was preoccupied. New prey moved into one of the **many** homes that escaped your fire. I was planting the seeds for my next offering._

He gritted his jaw. He should have gotten to whichever house that was sooner. He should be out there helping people instead of being stuck with this demon.

_Oh, calm yourself. I think you will like this girl. She is quite skilled with a bow and arrow and keeps prattling on about those Sherlock Holmes stories._

“Sounds like a great kid,” he said. “Too bad you’re going to ruin that. How big is the family?”

_Including her parents, an older and younger brother. The mother enjoys alcohol frequently and neglects her bickering children. This should not take very long._

He nodded. He wished that he could warn the family somehow, but he couldn’t. It killed him to admit it, but he knew he was powerless as long as he was trapped here. Those people were doomed.

_I am glad you are finally seeing it my way. Tell me, how was your time with the children?_

“They’re trying to turn me into a film critic,” he sighed. “They all wanted to hear me praise every minute of their films. They’re taking too much after you.”

_And did you?_

“Oh yeah, it was all ‘Nice work with the blood splatter’ and ‘Your sister looked like she pissed herself’!”

_You will learn to appreciate it more with time. I think this was a good start._

He frowned. “I could never -”

_I think you will. In fact, I know a perfect way to change your mind._

“What are you talking about?” What did the demon have in mind now?

_You will see. For now, why don’t we go for another walk outside, hmm?_

 

“Why did you bring me here?” he asked nervously. Dread was filling every inch of him.

Bughuul held his wrist tightly as they stood in the threshold of the mortal realm. Just behind them was Bughuul’s strange abode, and no more than an inch in front of them was a little girl’s bedroom. There was typical stuff: a color scheme of light blue, clothes and textbooks and games scattered everywhere, a few boy band posters. In one corner there was a large bookshelf packed full of novels and comics. A bow and arrow set hung proudly on the opposite wall. The top of the bookshelf was covered with trophies of varying sizes and color.

_We’re here to watch._

“...That’s really creepy.”

_Hush._

There was the sound of thudding footsteps before the bedroom door was flung open and the targeted girl entered. “Leave me alone, Josh!” she yelled before slamming it shut and running to her bed. She covered her head with a pillow and let out a frustrated scream. Her long brown hair fanned out behind her. She couldn’t have been more than twelve years old.

Someone knocked loudly on the door a few moments later. “Amelia Prescott! What do you think you’re doing?” The woman’s voice was as slurred as it was loud. 

The girl lifted her head long enough to tell her mother to go away before curling back up. The woman continued her racket only for a few more moments before giving up and leaving.

_It is always easier when the family is already fractured. When they are too attached to one another, it becomes a bit more difficult. It is not hard to bring out my chosen child’s potential, though._

He realized he was watching the last normal, sane minutes of this poor girl’s existence. She was so full of life, and that life was going to be used to feed this demon.

“Please...” He barley realized that he’d even said the word out loud.

Bughuul laughed at him. _You know that nothing will stop me, Deputy_. With a snap of his fingers, they were back in the room that the man had, at some point, came to recognize as his. Bughuul pushed him down on the couch. _Wait here. I will come back when I get everything in order._ With that, the creature was gone again.

He could do nothing but wait to see whatever horrors Bughuul was planning.

 

He must have dozed, off because the next thing he knew, Bughuul was shaking him awake.

_Come along. My plan is about to be set in motion. You were always curious as to how I went about this, yes?_

He gulped nervously as he stood and followed the deity. He wanted to know how Bughuul hunted so he could stop the monster, not take field notes.

They returned to the doorway between the two worlds. There was a little girl with black braids and overall shorts waiting for them. The man could see Amelia sleeping in bed. 

Bughuul nodded, and his ghostly minion skipped into the bedroom and went to the bed.

 _Luring them in is a delicate process. Some of my children are more talented at it than others_.

Amelia woke with a start. She let out a little cry when she spotted the other girl. “W-Who are you?” she demanded.

The girl laughed. “Hi there! My name is Jackie. What’s yours?”

“...Amelia. What are you doing in my room. Are you one of Josh’s or Dean’s friends?”

“This used to be my house.”

“Used to be? Then what are you doing here?”

“Mr. Boogie wanted us to be friends!”

“What? Who is that?”

“You’ll see. He really likes you! Here, I have a picture of him.”

The former deputy turned his head from the scene. “She seems like a smart kid. Why isn’t she more suspicious of a stranger in her room in the middle of the night?”

_I can sense loneliness in her. All lonely children will latch onto the first companion they find. And I can have a rather calming effect on children, if I wish so._

“Is that why they don’t run screaming at the first sight of you?”

_Humans have such a limited perception of beauty. Some children do run, but I know how to make them stay. It is akin to how one soothes an animal before wringing its neck._

“Do you want to play Hide and Seek? I have some friends who would love to meet you!”

“But what if my parents hear?”

“They won’t, don’t worry.”

The children giggled and smiled and left the room to play their game. 

That...didn’t seem like much. “Is that it? The ghost kids just hang out with them for awhile and then it’s familicide time?”

_I told you, Jackie is acting as a lure. Soon enough they will show her their films. She will become malleable in my hands. She will love me when it comes time to reveal myself. She will do whatever I command._

“Wait, didn’t I break your camera?”

That earned him a headache. _I had another._

He turned back to the empty room. He wished with his everything that he could stop this. He dedicated his life to stopping Bughuul after the Oswalts died, and now he was stuck watching on the sidelines. He felt more helpless than ever.

_Silly human._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought :)


	4. Chapter 4

It was torture to watch Amelia Prescott fall into Bughuul’s web. For three nights in a row, the demon made him tag along and watch the poor girl hang out with Bughuul’s ghostly victims, hapless to the fact that she would soon be one of them. They went through what were, probably, the usual motions: the ghost kids would play around for awhile before sitting Amelia down and showing her their macabre movies. She was scared at first, shocked that such a thing could be done to one’s own family. But Bughuul’s influence was powerful, and the former deputy despaired as he saw the repulsion slowly leave her eyes.

It went on to where the kids would talk to her during the day. They never had anything good to say. Their purpose was to push her toward Bughuul. Amelia’s family made it easy.

They weren’t horrible people. The mother had a temper when she drank, which was often. The father worked long shifts to give his family an extravagant lifestyle. The older brother was a show off and loved to tease his younger siblings. The little brother craved the attention his parents denied him and turned to his sister instead. But Amelia was only a child, and would see her parents as neglectful, Josh a bully, and Dean a whiny nuisance. It wouldn’t be long before she decided she was better off without them...or whatever the kids thought that made them commit the sacrifice Bughuul.

(Sacrifice to Mr. Boogie. Sacrifice to the Boogie Man. Okay, that sounded kinda funny -)

_...Human...I don’t know what to do with you sometimes..._

The day Bughuul finally revealed himself, the human was off to the side. He would try and warn the girl away, and Bughuul couldn’t have that. But the deputy would stay and watch. He wasn’t sure if this was sadistic fun or more of Bughuul trying to “teach” him.

Amelia approached Bughuul slowly. Her face shown the expected fear. It was natural, she was in the presence of a monster. His gut twisted when her expression changed to one of reverence. Still afraid, but respectful and willing to listen. They stood and looked at each other for a few long moments. Bughuul had to be saying something to the child. Was it threats? Sugar coated promises? Some weird, ancient hypnotism spell?

Whatever it was, it must have worked. The girl’s lips twitched into an eerie little grin and she walked right into the arms of the creature that would be her doom. The former deputy looked away. The whole scene was so _wrong_.

Some of the ghost kids were off the side, also spectating. Jackie looked on with pride, obviously happy that she’d pleased her dark god. The others looked fairly neutral, as if this scene was a cartoon episode they’d already seen a hundred times. In the eyes of one little girl, however, the deputy could see conflict. There was enough humanity left in her to recognize the life that would soon be lost, and the damned child was mourning that. As he gazed upon them for a few more moments, the human felt pity swelling. The children often looked horrifying, and their actions made it easy to think of them as little mischievous goblins. It was horrifying to think of them as the innocent kids they once were. Pale, small bodies in various stages of decay, being eaten alive by a monster. Did they suffer, or did they stop caring after awhile? Did they despair over what had they become? Did any of them ever try and escape?

He shuddered as he imagined Amelia with rotting skin and an eerie smile. How long would it be before she was like them?

The girl turned her head to look at him with an unreadable expression. She raised her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture that had become way too familiar.

 

“Please, don’t do this.”

Bughuul looked up from the ancient stone tablet he was holding. The small whites of his pupils focused on his pet. The man was standing only a few feet away, the lute Bughuul had given him to play with laid abandoned on a chair.

A thin eyebrow rose over the dark pits that were his eyes. He had heard that phrase countless times over the years. _What are you talking about?_

“You know what. Amelia and her family. Please...just leave them alone.”

Oh, now this was amusing. His human had never seen Bughuul capture prey like this before. He wondered if the man would have been like this for Zach and Dylan Collins if he had the chance. Probably, yes. A foolish need to help others was ingrained in the human. Bughuul knew that watching him and his children at work was torturing the man, and Bughuul loved it.

Bughuul set down the slab and took a few steps toward his pet. _And why would I do that? I’m always looking for new souls to add to my collection._

The man gulped nervously. It was obvious he knew this wouldn’t work, but he was still trying to save the girl. How brave and foolish. “But don’t you have enough souls to keep you full for a long time?” He choked on the words. He didn’t want to say them. “You don’t need Amelia. You don’t need anyone else for a long time.”

 _Oh?_ Bughuul reached out and touched his pet’s cheek. He laughed inwardly as the man flinched. _And let us say me and my children did leave the girl be. What would come of it? The girl would still harbor feelings of resentment towards her family. She might snap and dispose of them anyway, and I would not even be able to reap the benefits._

“How do you know?” the man challenged. “She might go back to normal. She could grow up to be a great person. She could compete in the Olympics or cure cancer or – or save the rainforest. But you have to leave her alone!”

The desperation in his voice was adorable. 

_And then what? You cannot possibly be asking me to starve myself. I will just move on to another child. Maybe I’ll find one that is not so sweet and innocent looking. Would you be so adamant on saving a child who was already cruel and disrespectful and had no future ahead of them?_

“Yes, I would!” was the immediate answer.

_I look forward to putting that to the test one day._

Bughuul moved his hand from the man’s cheek to his jaw and gripped it firmly. The action was met with a weak sound of protest and narrowed eyes. 

_I will not leave Amelia and her family alone, human._ Bughuul’s tone was both stern and mocking. _I will never let any prey escape. I wonder how long it will take for you to accept that. Months? Years? I might keep you around for centuries just to find out._

“I’ll never -”

_Oh, I think you will. No human is immune to change in their minds and souls. Mark my words, one day you will cheerfully stand by my side and assist me in whatever I desire._

The fear in the man’s eyes made his sealed mouth water.

 

It was a cool and clear evening when the Prescott family died.

Two adults and two young boys were strapped to large bullseye targets. The burlap sacks over their heads did little to muffle their cries of confusion and fear. 

The sun was setting over the park the family had gone to. That afternoon, the parents sat on a bench while their sons ran around with other kids. Amelia went off to practice her archery. When she knew no one was looking, she sneaked off to a think group of trees and filmed them. She joined them only when she brought them plastic cups full of poisoned lemonade. (He seriously didn’t want to know what that green stuff was.) She waited until the last lingering families left before the ghost kids helped her drag her doomed relatives to the targets.

He and Bughuul stood off to the side where they could have a good view without impeding the shot. Of course the high and mighty god couldn’t be bothered to get his own hands dirty. This was work for the little ghouls. A cold and strong hand gripped his wrist firmly. There would be no leaving this spot for the former deputy. No way to break free and run to the family’s rescue. 

He choked back tears. These people could have easily been the Collins’. But no one was going to come and hit Amelia with a truck and destroy her camera for them. He wanted to close his eyes and wait for this gruesome scene to end, but Bughuul wasn’t having that.

_Watch closely, human. Take a moment to appreciate the set up. See how the red glow of the sun casts light on them all. How they’ve been arranged largest to smallest. Amelia is standing uphill from them not only to ensure she does not miss, but to provide a good camera angle. My children put much thought into their sacrifice to me. Come, look. Take it all in. Love it as I do._

The man knew that wasn’t a request. With a bit more prodding, as in a stabbing pain in his head, he did as Bughuul said. If he mentally removed himself from the situation and imagined this was a high definition movie, it wasn’t so hard.

He was far from calm as he watched Amelia raise her bow, a long brown braid flowing gently in the wind behind her. And yet, he wasn’t panicking, either. Somehow he manged to just accept this situation. He could tell Bughuul was pleased. 

Amelia fired one arrow after another, all hitting her family. She drew it out, showing off for the being that twisted her mind. Shins and arms and hands and joints were all hit and penetrated before she got serious. Swift as bullets, the metal arrows then tore through heads and necks and hearts. No hesitation, no mercy. Four lives ended in a matter of minutes. All done by a girl who would never realize or care about how much they all loved her.

They watched as Amelia stood in front of the camera and did a shushing gesture. He wondered why they bothered. Just in case any more potential Ellison Oswalts were watching? Bughuul tightened his grip some as he lead the former deputy over to her. 

She looked to Bughuul and smiled, but her eyes betrayed the fear she still felt. Her expression turned to confusion as she looked upon her new master’s companion. “Who’s he?”

He couldn’t hear Bughuul’s answer, but Amelia looked pleased.

_She likes you._

And so Bughuul took the girl’s hand and took her back to his world. Amelia was still scared, as she should be, but she seemed to know where she belonged now.

The man could almost share the feeling.

_I’m proud of you, my pet._ The cold touch moved from his wrist and touched his hand affectionately. _You have made great progress today. I am sure you will only continue to grow from this moment on._

 

Something about seeing Amelia be corrupted must have broken him. The deputy wasn’t completely gone – he still knew himself, his past, his likes and his dislikes. He still knew being stuck with Bughuul was terrible and fucked up. He knew that there a bright and good world just out there waiting for him.

But until now, he still held out hope that he would actually be able to escape and return to a normal life. Settle down with Courtney and raise Dylan like his own. He could get a new job at a small police station and they would all be happy. No more Boogie Man or bad memories to haunt them.

With the collection of that little girl’s soul, the man lost that dream. He realized that he was just a weak human against a god. He wasn’t a coward, but he wasn’t brave or strong or smart. He had only gotten this far on luck and Bughuul’s mercy. He thought he had been one step ahead of the demon when he was tracking down his haunts across the country, but Bughuul could have killed him at any time. He couldn’t save the Oswalts and he couldn’t save anyone else. The Collins’ were only part of that dumb luck. Maybe being an amusing little goof was all he was good for. 

He grew more sullen and desperate by the (supposed) day. He withdrew as much as he could. He threw himself into the books and instruments Bughuul left him so he would have an excuse to not leave his couch. He quickly lost his temper when he encounter those accursed children. Why did he ever pity them? They let themselves be manipulated by an ugly monster and ruined so many lives, including their own. Most of them just looked annoyed when he snapped at threw things at them as if they were rats. He got an idea of what they would be like as teenagers. 

Others, ones that haven’t been trapped in this netherworld for very long, looked upset. He felt a small pang of regret when he saw the hurt in Ashley’s eyes after he turned her away. But, he remembered, she was the reason a man he really admired was now dead. She would soon be as horrible and grotesque as the rest of them, and that’s what she deserved. Ending up in Bughuul’s stomach was all that lay ahead of her. (Or however Bughuul ate. Yet another thing he didn’t want to know.)

Bughuul, of course, was happy with his new attitude. His unwelcome touches were now more affectionate then intentionally unsettling. The man was shown visions of crowded music halls, sculptors and painters hard at work, and intricately designed buildings being constructed rather than more senseless death. Bughuul seemed more willing to teach him how to play instruments and draw and read foreign languages instead of just leaving the human to his own devices.

Not that the former deputy wanted any of that, but it was a nice change.

_I told you that there was much I could teach you._

Bughuul’s voice somehow seemed softer, more gentle. The man’s head was resting on the demon’s shoulder. Bughuul held a thick novel in his hands, but the human was simply trying to relax. It was a comfort he wasn’t often allowed. Even though he would prefer to be alone right now, it was better than nothing.

“What you mean?” he murmured, never moving from his position.

 _You know what I mean._ Bughuul’s hand came to rest on his head. _You are finally adapting to me and my realm. Once you have given in willingly and completely, I can give you eons of knowledge. I can make you powerful in the ways of arts and magic._

The former deputy snorted. “Sounds great. Not interested.” His current apathy made him bold.

He could feel the smugness radiating off his captor.

_That is fine, my pet. I can wait a bit longer._


	5. Chapter 5

The former deputy vaguely remembered the fairy tales of his youth. Not the Disney ones with Prince Charmings and fun songs and happy endings. No, he recalled once, when he was a pre-teen, he read an old anthology of the Fair Folk. The Sidhe courts, the Fae, who were beautiful and immortal and loved to trick humans. His younger self had been entertained by tales of mortals who entered the Fae realm for mere minutes and found that years had passed back home. Or sometimes the vice-versa happened, and they would spend years as a faerie’s pet and return home to find everything the same. A terrible thing to happen to anybody, but there was no way it was real. 

God, he wished he still had that mindset.

Those Faerie tales were the closest thing he had to compare to his time with Bughuul. Bughuul never tried to take his soul or strike a sketchy deal or dump him into a lake of fire, so he must not be an actual demon. At least not in the traditional sense. Maybe he was one of those in-between creatures that lived by their own rules and thought too highly of themselves.

Of course, he wouldn’t ask Bughuul about it. He would just get another “I’m a god you stupid human blah blah blah” speech.

The human didn’t want to give Bughuul the satisfaction of letting it know he was thinking about it. The dark being was already narcissistic enough. But how could he not wonder? Bughuul was the only company he had nowadays. What was Bughuul’s past? Was his entire existence nothing but killing and art? Not that he was terribly curious, but it seemed odd to go this long without knowing Bughuul on a deeper level. It was like never learning the name of your boss. 

His memories of life before Bughuul were fading more and more everyday. At least, what he thought was a day. He never did learn about the passage of time in this realm. Was it the same as the human world, or was it controlled by Bughuul?

He knew he had a life before all this. He had parents and friends and coworkers and a purpose. But with every moment with his captor, every memory pushed into his head, every child he failed to save, it faded more and more away. The man tried so, so hard to hold onto what was left of himself.

Bughuul didn’t make it easy. It seemed as time went on, the demon became more and more determined to own the man completely. Obviously, Bughuul could control him physically. It was the human’s mind that he had to work for. It was like carving an ice sculpture with a butter knife. It would take time and focus, but eventually it would become what the demon desired.

The former deputy noticed himself changing, sometimes. He would go for long periods of time without thinking about Courtney or Zach or his mom. He would not be tormented of the thought of dead children and families he failed to save. He would be glad to be in Bughuul’s company. What else but the deity offered any real companionship or entertainment in this dark place? It wasn’t like he could talk to the hollow shells of children that roamed around. At least Bughuul understood what he meant when he spoke of more adult issues and feelings. 

He was slowly but surely turning into Bughuul’s little puppet. The thought of that would have once upset him.

 

Maybe he had finally lost his goddamn mind, but the man could swear that Bughuul was getting more friendly.

Not the “hey buddy let’s get some beers and watch the big game” kind of friendly, but more like Bughuul was treating him as more of an equal. The demon’s presence was never not domineering and oppressive, but the man no longer felt suffocated by it. It was just a feeling in the air that reminded the human not to step out of line. 

Bughuul was now oddly...enthusiastic about being with his captive. How they spent time together hadn’t changed, but Bughuul genuinely seemed to want to share his knowledge with the human, and to amuse and teach him. Or maybe it has always been that way and the human refused to admit it.

Once, Bughuul brought him a guitar. _Isn’t this particular instrument all the rage amongst humans nowadays?_

The man idly plucked at the strings. “Yeah, it sure is.” He knew at least five guys back in high school who were determined to start a band. 

_You should learn how to play me something, then. As long as it doesn’t consist of that racket most “musicians” make._

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Not a fan of rock, then?” He attempted to play the opening chords to “Back In Black”.

 _Every genre has its virtues. Perhaps it is just a matter of taste._ Bughuul took the guitar back and, to the man’s amazement, played the entirety of “Hotel California”. The long, grotesque fingers manipulated the strings expertly. Guitarists with thirty years of experience couldn’t have played it better. 

_With time comes experience._ The demon’s voice was playful. Who would have ever imagined Bughuul was capable of that?

_Would you like me to teach you?_

The man hesitated. The offer was tempting. But why was Bughuul asking? Did he have some ulterior motive, or was he just bored? Surely Bughuul would rather be teaching the human some old hymn about itself than an Eagles song!

And yet… hey, what did he have to lose? Why not enjoy himself for once.

“Sure. I’d love to learn this.”

He could tell Bughuul was pleased. _Arrange your hands like so…_

 

There was nothing no god loved or coveted more than a willing servant.

To have a being who had the utmost respect for it, who would obey and listen and pray and offer to it. To love and adore it and keep it’s name alive. To devote their whole selves to their lord’s will. That is what Bughuul had been lacking for thousands of years.

Even in his prime in Babylon, he never had true worshipers. All the attention always went to Moloch. Bughuul never understood what his brother had that he did not. They were the same in almost every way. And yet, it was Moloch who had statues graven in his image. It was Moloch who had temples and priests and servants. It was Moloch who had fresh infants sacrificed to him on a regular basis. 

It was Moloch who was _remembered_.

Bughuul still reeled over the shame his brother caused him. How could he not see that Bughuul had been starving? True, their kind was not merciful. Bughuul seldom had visitors to his sparse, run-down temples and they only came after paying homage to his brother. It was not his name that was whispered in fear amongst Nergal and Ereshkigal and Anu’s. It was not him humans plead for clemency from or turned to help for their silly problems. There was no appreciation for Bughuul’s fine knowledge of art and music. There were plenty of other gods to turn to for inspiration. To the mortals, Bughuul only existed to eat. So why sacrifice their young when they got nothing of value in return? It didn’t help that their attitude soured his temper quote often. More people died than what was perhaps necessary when this happened.

So surely Moloch, who possessed everything Bughuul did not, would not notice when his bother stole some of the young souls that were meant to be the elder god’s. Bughuul hadn’t even taken that many – just enough to ease the ache of hunger. But Moloch found out, and the temperamental bull had taken away Bughuul’s mouth, along with his pride and reputation. He lost any respect that he had amongst the gods and went into exile. The wounds dealt to his mouth healed, but the mental scar never would.

As with the rest of them, his name and visage faded with time. But they had plenty of things to remind the mortals of their existence. Bughuul only had his symbol and the art his children made for him. It was after Babylon fell and the world moved on that Bughuul required the children he captured to record their sacrifices and then pass on that knowledge to another. That way, Bughuul would never be forgotten. He would never starve again.

And yet, the way humans continued disrespected him over time bothered him. Really, who would have the _gall_ to destroy his images, his art, his passageways like those “Christians” did so long ago? So many less opportunities, so much less food. He was pushed even further into the shadows. 

But he made sure those few images were preserved. Those who came across them suffered at his hand. His blood lust only rose after each ritual.

What he loved about this modern era was how easy it was to record and show images. He lured in children quickly and efficiently with the help of technological toys. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this full.

And while having so many ghostly servants at his disposal was grand, it wasn’t the same as having true followers. Bughuul desired someone who was not under his possession, and yet still loved him and was loyal to him. He wanted a human who was devoted to him and him alone.

There were not many volunteers, so Bughuul made his own.

His pet human had come a long way from being a small town police officer. Good-natured and intelligent but never taken seriously. Potential squandered on trying to stop things that were far out of his control. Long hours at work keeping him from any craft or higher cause.

Being in Bughuul’s care had done wonders for him. The man became harder, but not unapproachable. His focus and want of control over other beings grew stronger. He would be a natural leader amongst other humans. The children showed more respect toward him now. They knew their master’s right hand man when they saw him. 

It had taken some work, but the former deputy had let go of many of the ideals and creed of his former life. What good was protecting humans when they sinned so readily and caused so much harm to each other? What good were screaming brats than to be food for his god? What good was any life outside of Bughuul’s realm?

Bughuul knew the human sometimes wondered how time passed in his realm. Bughuul could indeed control it, to an extent. He often made it run slower in order to make his souls last longer. It only speed up when a new family moved into a bait trap. He used the extra time to train and mold his human to the perfect disciple, the most devoted prophet. It was just as he always wanted since he brought the man here.

He learned from observing the religions of Western families that humans liked the idea of a god that loved them. They would give themselves over to a being that promised eternal love and protection. Bughuul did not think he was capable loving anything or anyone like that. But his fondness for the human was always growing. Bughuul knew even now he would never let the man go. Bughuul would keep him safe in his realm and untouched by time until the universe collapsed in on itself. And the man would be glad for this. 

There were many plans Bughuul had in store for them. But one small issue stood in the way. His pet still held on to the lingering remains of his old life. Those would have to be disposed of before he could become a full-fledged priest. 

It was time to put his training to the test.

He found the man reclining on his couch with a book. A common sight. _Come here._

His human jumped up and rushed over to Bughuul’s side, eager as a puppy. “What is it?”

There was still something to be desired in the way of respect, but at least the disgust and apprehension was gone from his voice. He took the human’s uninjured hand and squeezed. (It was beyond him why the man refused to let Bughuul heal that particular wound.) _I need you to come with me. I have a task for you._

 

The past four years had not been easy for Courtney Collins.

Of course, life had not been easy since she met Clint. But at least then she had hope. She had her boys and her health and for a brief moment, she found a man she could trust.

The man who claimed to be a former deputy was one of the few good men she ever met. He wasn’t doing his private investigation work for money or fame or attention. He was a good soul who had only wished to help people. For a night, Courtney thought she could keep this man. She thought the universe was finally cutting her a break. She could live with a kind man and her boys could have a positive role model.

But he was snatched away right after she lost her baby Zach. (The way Clint died was horrible, but she had no reason to mourn him for long.) The events of that night would never cease haunting her. Dylan, God bless his little soul, had done his best to explain to her what had happened. Ghost children, snuff films, family sacrifice – it was all so bizarre. If she hadn’t seen the monster herself, she would never have believed a word of it.

Bughuul. Courney never did any research on the monster. It was hard enough that the thing killed her son and the man who tried to save them all. She was afraid that trying to find out more about Bughuul would only summon it to cause her more misery.

Courtney did her best to move on, for Dylan’s sake. Her baby still needed his mother. With the loss of Clint, Zach, and the deputy, they were all each other had. The one stroke of good fortune was that Clint left her everything in the will. They had plenty of money to pack up and move to a newly built house across the country. No one knew them or their story. They could start over and build a new life. How ironic that this was the first time in her life she felt truly free.

Dylan struggled the way most kids would. He blamed himself and cried at night and clung to her. These were wounds that only time could feel. He was twelve years old now. Still a little timid, but he had friends and did his best to be happy. He rarely spoke of his brother or the events of the farmhouse. Courtney knew it was too painful for him right now.

She had just returned home from work. It was a modest job at the local craft store. They received enough business for her to have a steady income along with the inheritance. Courtney could leave in time to meet Dylan as he got off the school bus. They would cook dinner together and talk about their days before going to do their own thing. It was a good routine for them. She just wished Zach was here to share it.

This evening went the same way. After washing dishes while Dylan went to watch television, Courtney only wanted a warm bath and a nice book. But as she put the last plate on the drying rack, a terrible feeling came over her. It was a burst of cold coupled with a deep, foreboding dread.

When she turned around, the deputy was standing right in front of her. 

Courtney gasped and staggered back against the sink. The caring man she once knew looked so different. His once tan skin was pale and gaunt. His eyes were dead and his mouth was set in a firm line. Her eyes strayed to his left hand. The same two fingers were still missing.

“It’s...you,” she gasped. “You’re alive! But-but _how_?”

“How do you think?” he responded, voice monotone. “Bughuul saved me.”

“It _saved_ you?” Courtney echoed. She could hardly process those words. “I thought that thing had killed you!”

Something flickered in the man’s expression. “Bughuul spared my life when he could have taken it. He took me into his world and showed me a better way.”

Courtney felt the sting of betrayal. What had happened in that motel room years ago?“A better – How could anything that monster showed you be good? Do you even remember what he did to Zach? To the Oswalt family?” 

There was a crack in the icy expression. His face scrunched up in confusion. God, had he forgotten them already? “How long were you gone?”

His expression saddened. “I-I don’t know. It feels like it’s been fifty years.”

The more they talked, the more alive the man seemed to become. She needed to keep him interested in the conversation. The dreadful feeling had not left her. And yet, despite that, she couldn’t squash the small bit of hope that this man has returned to her for good.

“Mom?” came her son’s small voice from the doorway. “What’s going on?”

Dylan’s shocked expression must match her own. He was looking at the deputy like he was seeing a ghost. To both adults’ surprise, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around the man. “I thought he took you, too.”

After a moment, the man hugged Dylan back. “He did.”

“Why are you here now?” Courtney asked. “Did it let you go?”

He stiffened and let go of Dylan. He shook his head as if to clear it. “No. No, he didn’t.”

Fear overcame her. She knew they could not fight the monster, so they needed to flee. She would not have it in her home. Courtney grabbed her friend’s good hand. “Let’s go. Right now. We can run away like we were going to back then.”

The man didn’t agree, but he returned her grip. “No. Courtney, listen. You – you have to get out of here. Take Dylan and – Ah!” He took back his hand and clutched at his head.

“What’s wrong?” Dylan whimpered.

“I can’t fight him! Please -!”

They all noticed when the dark form appeared in the room. It was the monster that took her son and ruined her life. Bughuul. He was looking at the former deputy in silence.

“No, please! I changed my mind! I can’t do this!”

He doubled over in pain.

Courtney knew Bughuul must be the cause of it. Anger pushed its way through her fear. She grabbed a chef’s knife from the rack and pointed it at him. That got his attention. “You bastard! Leave him alone! Go away or I’ll kill you!”

She got the feeling he was laughing at her.

Bughuul sauntered over and gripped the man’s dark hair. It must be communicating with him somehow. It took a few long moments of tense silence, but the struggles and the protests stopped. His expression became cold again. “Yes, I know. I’m sorry, I just – I know.”

Bughuul stroked the man’s head like he was a dog and stepped back.

The man who used to be a deputy and her friend and protector stepped forward and took the knife from her hand. She knew how this would end. She clutched Dylan to her and covered his eyes.

He mouthed “sorry” at her before the blade came down.

 

Bughhul observed the scene around him with glee and pride.

The kitchen was painted with the blood of Dylan and Courtney Collins. Four years ago he hoped to see them burn, and now he was able to see them bleed. His pet had done a remarkable job. Through teary eyes, the man ended the lives of those he once loved. All because Bughuul requested it of him. True, he stabbed them through the hearts first and then drained them of blood, but the results were the same. The look of fear and betrayal in their eyes had been delicious. He should have brought one of the children to film it.

The human knelt on the wet floor and stared at his crimson stained hands. He was forcing his mind to remain blank so he wouldn’t cry over what he’d just done. 

Bughuul knelt before him and placed a hand on his shoulder. _I know this was a large task. I am very pleased with you._

The man made a choked little sound and kept his head down.

Bughuul could not have that. He grasped the man’s chin and lifted his gaze to meet his own. _You have done as your god requested. You should be standing tall with pride. I will not have you mourn over those two. You know why they had to die._ The momentary lapse of control over his future priest was troubling. He should not have hesitated. But there was still plenty of time for further training.

“I don’t feel proud,” the man admitted. It came out as a whisper. He knew it wasn’t what Bughuul wanted to hear. 

Bughuul framed the man’s face with his hands. _You will someday. I will help you learn how to repress this wretched pity you feel. You know I am your only path to happiness. There is nothing for you in this world and tonight you have cemented that fact. Your place is by my side and nowhere else._

The man didn’t look completely convinced, but he smiled and nodded.

Bughuul guided his pet to his feet. _Come, let us go home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them. :)


End file.
